Love Blinded
by PusheenGamer
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends, but when Percy's eyesight starts to fail, will the friendship continue? Or will it end?


**Author's note**

**So, this is a new story I'm going to be making. I'm writing other stories, but this one is probably going to be the first one published. I'm SUPER excited for this one! I have a feeling it's going to be a long one, though. If your wondering what it's about, it has romance, friendship, and some other stuff that you'll find out if you read this story! Anyways, enough with my blabbing and on with the story!**

**P.S, this is a Percabeth story! *High fives to all Percabeth shippers* And a little bit of Thalico mixed in it, too! *High fives to all Thalico shippers***

Nobody's POV

Annabeth smiled as Percy walked up to her. He was still the same, little kiddy Seaweed Brain from years ago. Percy might have grown taller and looked hotter, but on the inside he was the same.

Annabeth was starting to feel things for Percy, things she had never felt before. Was it love? Annabeth glanced up. Percy inclosed her in a hug. Of course, they were still best friends, no matter what.

Annabeth's POV

Okay, first things first. Let me tell you more about myself and my friends.

My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. So yes, I'm a demigod. My friends and I keep a very big secret from mortals, but I'll get to that later. My real mom, Athena, left my father when I was young. He remarried to a woman named Helen. She is kind, but we are still getting used to each other. I have two step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. They are really nice and cute. You're probably wondering how I look. I don't really care about looks, but here we go. I have gray eyes and wavy blonde hair. And I do hate being a blonde. I'm a daughter of the God of Wisdom, so I'm really smart. But people think that just because I'm blonde, means I'm dumb. Ug, people! Well, anyways, I have pretty long legs that are tan because I love to go out in the sun. I'm like at an average height. I used to have glasses and braces, but I got my braces removed and now I wear contacts. Oh, and I'm deathly scared of spiders. Jeez, do they freak me out!

Now, I have two groups of friends, the demigod ones and the popular ones. I'll start with the demigods.

Percy Jackson is my best friend. He is the son of Poseidon, so he has some water powers. He can swim really fast and he doesn't get wet underwater. He can also breathe underwater, but that... I still remember the time when we had swimming in gym. You were supposed to swim as far as you can without coming up for air. Percy stayed under for so long that the coach thought he drowned. Percy came up and got in BIG trouble. Anyways, he has really nice parents, his mom is Sally Jackson and his step-dad is Paul Blofis. He just so happens to be our old English teacher, Mr. Blowfish. Oops, meant Mr. Blofis. Percy looks REALLY hot, and when I say REALLY, I mean REALLY! He has soft, sea green eyes that can stare right into you. He has raven black hair that just can't be combed down. He also has a silver streak in his hair... a special thing that we both have. He has very tan, strong muscles from swimming, and a six-pack. He doesn't do all too well in school, because he has dylexia and ADHD, but I always try to help when he's confused. He's really close to perfection, his only problem is that he is too loyal to his friends.

Next up we have Thalia Grace. She is the daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason Grace. She has dark hair and electric blue eyes that can be creepy and comforting at the same time. She's really gothic and emo and her to-go colour is black. It's obvious that she has a HUGE crush on Nico di Angelo. She absolutely HATES pink and girly stuff, she's a true tomboy, but sometimes she lets her (really weak) girly side shine. Thalia is petite, but don't underestimate her. She could kill you in a heartbeat. But she still has a fear -an extreme fear of heights.

Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades. He's pretty much just like Thalia with the emo and goth thing. He likes the colour black, like Thalia. He returns the crush that Thalia has on him, but they hide it. I feel bad for Nico, his mom and sister died. But the good thing is that he could still talk to them, being a son of the God of the Underworld. He has another half sister, Hazel Levesque, but he doesn't have the same relationship with her than with his true sister, Bianca. Nico is really thin and pale, like a vampire. Sometimes he's really scary.

Jason Grace is also in our group, son of Zeus and brother of Thalia. They are nothing alike except for their stunning blue eyes. He has blonde hair and is a bit taller than Percy. And way more serious and down to earth.

Piper McLean is the last of my closest demigod friends. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, which is why she is so beautiful. Her dad is an actor, Tristan McLean, so they are very rich. Even though they are, Piper never acts like those snobby, rich girls you see in movies and books. She dresses like a poor person with her statement combat boots. Her hair is a shining brown, with an eagle feather always braided in it. Her eyes are amazing. They make you stop in your tracks to admire them. She has a boyfriend as well, Jason.

I have some other demigod friends, but they aren't as close. They are Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez. Our big secret that no one else knows is that we are demigods. We go to a special camp every summer. It's called Camp Half-Blood.

My popular friends are Drew, Calypso, and Silena. When you first meet them, they seem really selfish, but on the inside, they care for everybody.

Now, let me stop blabbing about my lame old life. Here's my story for you:

I woke up in a start, thinking, "Where am I?"

Then it had hit me. I was in Percy's bedroom, because of a last day of summer vacation sleepover. It was just the two of us because Nico doesn't like sleepovers (Nico doesn't really like anything) and Thalia went with Piper to go shopping. I had heard that Piper dragged Thalia to the mall because she thought Thalia needed a makeover. We spent (almost) the whole summer together. But now... we're in the junior year! Not freshies anymore!

We didn't go to Camp Half-Blood for the whole summer this year. We wanted some... you know, relaxing time. So we did. This was probably the best summer of my life. Except for... some parts., I thought.

I quickly checked Percy's clock. It was the shape of those seashells that when you put your ear in them, they sound like the ocean. I smiled. We got that together when we went to the beach, three years ago. 5:48. Wow, it was early!

I examined his room again. The walls were a nice blue, like the ocean. His bed was a darker shade of blue, with sea green polka dots. The head of his bed was white. He had a fuzzy teal carpet, a white dresser with photos of himself, his family, and his friends. He had a medium-sized desk that was really messy. I saw his Macbook and his iPhone on it, with a bunch of random papers. Probably the homework he never did.

Percy, as usual, was drooling with his mouth wide open, like -O-. When we first met at Camp Half-Blood, the first thing I said to him was "You drool in your sleep".

His covers were on the floor, as usual. He was in his royal blue striped pajama bottoms. His tanned, muscular arms were falling off the bed. You could see his chest. His hair was everywhere, as usual. It was just normal, cute, hot, AMAZING, Percy. Oh Gods, no. What did I just think?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe! Call Me Maybe blasted on my own iPhone. Oops, forgot to turn it down. And who would call at that time, anyways? I answered it.

"Oh, Anniebeth?"

Damn, it was Thalia. "What do you want?", I asked.

"How's the 'sleepover' with Kelp Head? Had any... you know..."

"OMFG NO! Thalia! We're not even dating! And we didn't sleep in the same bed!"

"Whatever keeps your boat afloat, Annie!"

"Okay, Thals, I've got to go. Perce's still asleep!"

"Fine! See you at school, if I decide to go today."

"Thalia! Well, bye!"

"Yawn. Bye."

I ended the phone call and proceded to wake up Percy.

"Percy! Wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "What... Wise Girl! Get out of my face and let me sleep!"

"No way, Seaweed Brain!" The nicknames, as always.

"What time is it?"

"Like almost 6."

"Why? Why so early?"

"Awe, come on, we have to get ready for school!"

"Fine!" Percy finally got up. I found it hard not to stare at his six-pack, since he was shirtless. Percy always slept without his shirt, for some reason, even if it was freezing.

"What?", he asked, looking down and covering up his chest.

I blushed. "Oh, nothing. Come on! Let's go eat something!"

He perked up. "Blue pancakes?"

"Of course! But we have to make them first, Seaweed Brain!"

"Fine.", he pouted. Awe, he looked so cute when he pouted. And hot. He always looks hot and cute! Wow, his muscles. I wanted to touch them so bad! Wait. What? Annabeth, do NOT think like that. You are his best friend. Don't ruin the friendship!

"Annabeth, I need to go to the bathroom first! And change!", Percy whined. Then he looked at me with a weird expression, like O.o, like he just noticed I was there. "Don't you?"

"Well I have to wait for you to finish with the bathroom first, you know?"

"It's fine! Just change here. I won't look! Wait, let me go to the bathroom first!" Percy said, then ran to the bathroom.

I laughed, because Percy was acting like the little kid he was. I had just slipped on my Hello Kitty bra before he came in.

"I'm back, Anna-", he stopped to stare at me. And I was wearing only my bra and my black, white, and pink underwear. O.O! Gods that was embarrassing!

"Um...", I said awkwardly while blushing.

"Oops... I should let you change...", Percy stammered.

"It's okay, Perce. You said we could just change here."

"Okay then!", Percy said happily. He put on his favourite light blue Abercrombie t-shirt with some dark jeans and black Converses. I put on a white blouse with pink Hello Kitty designs on it and a big pink bow on one shoulder (Yeah, I love Hello Kitty). I wore my light demin short shorts. I left my hair as it was, well, I mean I combed it but left it loose. I put on just a little mascara and blush. I was wearing my golden hoop earings that my grandmother gave me. I slipped on my turquoise Converses. Perfect. Obviously, Piper had planned it out for me.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked great. Piper is AMAZING at fashion! Percy came and checked me out, head to toe and back up to my head.

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?", I joked.

Percy blushed. "Yeah. Yeah, you look nice."

"Just nice? Not even a little hot?", I laughed.

Percy sticked out his tongue. "Come on, Wise Girl, I need my food!"

We made blue pancakes. We also made a mess (mostly because of Percy, don't blame me)! Luckily, Sally was cool with that.

Percy put like a litre of blue maple syrup on his pancakes. I only put on a little. "Mmm... Always delicious!", he said.

"Are your bags ready?", Sally asked.

We both nodded. My light blue, pink-ish red, yellow, and white tribal print Jansport bag was all set on Percy's sofa. His own sea green Jansport one was right beside it.

"You guys walking?", Sally questioned further.

"Yep!", I said.

"Yeah, mom.", Percy said, unenthusiastically. "Uhhh! School!"

Sally just smiled.

Soon, it was time to go. We said bye to Sally and left. We just reached the main entrance when the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go to class. Don't want to be late, do you?", I asked, jokingly.

"Yep, it's Annabeth. Always the goodie-good! And I WANT to be late!", Percy replied.

"Hey!", I playfully punched him.

"Okay, fine, you win. What do you have first period?"

"Uh... English. It's easy.", I said, looking at my schedule.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you at lunch!"

English class is always boring. Even as a junior. "You'll be studying Shakespeare." Mr. Harthson drowned on and on and on about the project. Being the good student I am, I payed attention. Finally, he said, "You'll be working in partners. Now, you may go. Oh yes, and no groups of three, we have thirty students in here, so you must have a partner."

The boys stared hungrily at Drew, Calypso, and I (Silena wasn't in my class). The girls stared hungrily at Jason and Luke. Then, Piper started arguing with Calypso on who should get Jason. So Mr. Harthson said, "Well, since you are obviously not _mature_ enough to pick by yourselves, I will do it for you." He started pulling out paper strips out of a jar. "Thalia and... Nico!" I snorted at that one. I knew Thalia liked Nico, and Nico returned the love. I could tell that they were trying to hide their emotions, but they were failing epically. Thalia was blushing like a madman. Her face was like a pomegranate! Seriously! Nico was, too, but he's like a vampire so he had like a tint of pink in his face. "Jason and... Leo!" "Drew and... Luke!" It went on until... "Calypso and... Annabeth!" Okay, that was awesome. We both air-fived.

We rushed towards our partners. "Okay, Annabeth, since you have the brains, I'm lucky. What play?"

"Uh... Not Romeo and Juliet, everyone wants that one. How about Macbeth? I did a project on it in grade 6."

"Sure, sounds cool to me!"

"Meet at the library after school, kay?" We know each other too well, we've memorized each other's schedules.

At lunch, we sat at the popular table. Percy is at the top of the popularity ladder. Me? Up high, but not at the very top. That's because I'm friends with Drew and Silena. Percy? He used to be the loser cause he was all scrawny and stuff. He finally hit his growth spurt and grew into a REALLY hot guy.

I sat with my demigodly-friends and my "popular" friends, but a few were missing. Most of the demigodly people had to go the Mount Olympus for a special meeting.

I stared at Percy for most of the time and I didn't even notice that Percy was staring back at me. Thalia shooted me out of Jackson Land, though. With a punch. And Gods, she can punch hard. I was dreaming of those soft, mischevious sea green eyes, that sexy smirk he always pulls off... Wait! WTF, Annabeth! You can't think those things! He's your best friend!

"Hey, Annie, watching your crush?", Thalia asked.

I blushed. "W-wha? NO! I... uh..."

"SO convincing, Annie!", Thalia said sarcastically.

Grrrr. I have to get her back on that. "Oh, come on, Thals. You know you were staring at Nico. I know you wanted to-" I was cut off by Thalia slapping me and covering my mouth.

Percy kept on staring at me, making a face like OoO. He was drooling. Silena (thankfully!) said something to pull us out of the awkwardness. "Hey, wow Annabeth, you look so gorgeous! Wow, the Summer Break really did something to you! You are like tanned, perfectly! No wonder Jackson was staring at you!"

Percy blushed. Finally, Nico broke the silence by saying, "Perce, we should try out for the football team! As juniors!"

Percy suddenly started laughing. "Oh my Gods, remember last year when we were freshmen? We -at the football party- you -Nico -got drunk and made out with-" Nico blushed so hard that he actually started to turn red. (By the way, in vampire standards, he was blushing hard.)

"PERCY YOU SHUT UP!", he yelled. Or maybe he was angry. Or both.

Thalia also blushed. I knew what happened. I was there. Nico sent Percy one of his famous Death Glares. I started laughing like an eight year old. "Stop *laugh* I'm gonna _*_laugh* pee *laugh* my pants *laugh*!"

Calypso and Drew started squealing. "OMG OMG OMG you and Thalia! Got to spread this around! OMG I can see the headlines!" Drew screamed.

"OMG texting this to Rachael and Reyna right now! Poor them, they're not here!"

Thalia stood up and strangled both of them. "Don't you dare-"

Percy cut her off. "I still have the vid on my iPhone! I'm going to send this to the whole school!" He started laughing evily. "Awe, poor little Nico. And Thalia! They're SO SAD!" Percy then made a face like :'(, but then started laughing.

Thalia and Nico both stood up and started beating poor Percy up. Luckily, Percy was strong. He shoved both of them aside. "So, Nico, football. It's right after school today, right? Wow, I'm so excited! I wanna be the quarterback!"

Nico glared at Percy. "Yes, and prepare to die then, Jackson."

"Course, di Angelo!", Percy paused. "And muah muah!" He made obnoxious kissing noises.

Thalia did something that only she would do. "Oh, and muah muah to you and Annabeth!", she retorted.

Suddenly, the caf went quiet. Wait no, wrong word. Silent. A girl-ish figure stood in one of the door frames. Bright light flashed everywhere. Finally (my poor eyes!), the light paled and you could see the girl clearly. She had the most BEAUTIFUL hair, it curled down to her hips and was a golden-bronze colour. It was pinned back with a jeweled butterfly pin, but a piece of her hair (was it her bangs?) fell forward and it looked perfectly natural. Her eyes were this lavender, but they didn't look like contacts. Wait, her eyes had just changed colours. Now they were baby blue, now hot pink, now a flaming red. I realized that her eyes could change colours. She wore the most rich dress ever, it was a pearl-ish white and had diamonds, rubies, sapphires, all the gems you could imagine on it, and flowed smoothly to the ground. It tightened around her waist. Her figure fitted the dress perfectly. She was so hot. She couldn't be a student, though. She looked in her mid-twenties. I glanced at Percy. His lips were in an "O" shape. He was drooling! Again! Ug, Percy and his manners!

She opened her very red lips that made her look like a vampire or a Kool-Aid addict. She spoke very slowly and the way she said the words made it seem like they were separate sentences. I didn't think English was her first language. She spoke three, very precise words. "Annabeth. Come. Now."

**Yay, first chapter! Wow, this is actually long! It's like 13 pages on Word O.O. I'm debating whether to let loose the big thing now, or later. Oh yeah, if you could, post a review for a name (or an actual character that fits the description) for the girl, plz! Ttyl for now! PLZ REVIEW! It helps out a lot! I accept critism! Yeah I'm begging now! O**

**-PusheenGamer .**


End file.
